SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Remus esta destrozado por la muerte de Sirius y ansía volver a estar junto a él.


**Hola! Primero: soy ksan! (Aplausos) por fin la diosa (lor:diosa?) de la mágnum publica su fic! (aunque no es el largo que estoy haciendo, este es mas cortito) seguramente dentro de poco publique el fic que hice por una apuesta que tuve con lor...**

**Bueno, pues os dejo con esta historia de love sobre sirius y remus! (Mas aplausos), pero antes... LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J.K.ROWLING. ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL 6 LIBRO (aunque supongo que os lo habréis leído ya no?)**

**Pues no os entretengo mas y... a leer! XD**

SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS

_El cielo está despejándose de la tormenta que hubo ayer. Me sorprende como es la naturaleza; primero la tormenta, y luego la calma. Parece que todo sigue un orden._

_Mi vida no sigue orden ninguno; si lo sigue, se parece a una tormenta que nunca va ha acabar. Aunque pudo tener una calma, esta se fue igual que como vino. Sin avisar._

_Desde que me mordieron he sufrido una constante lucha en mi interior y pensaba que nunca conocería la alegría, la amistad... el amor. Hasta que lo conocí a él._

_Él me dio alegría y amistad y me dio deseos de seguir viviendo a pesar de mi maldición. También me ayudó, y lo hizo dándome el amor que nunca pensé que me darían._

_Pero ahora ya no está, se ha ido para siempre._

_Desde que pasó lo del velo no paro de pensar ni un segundo en que hubiera pasado si le hubiera detenido y no le hubiera dejado salir de Grimmauld place. En parte fue mi culpa. Si le hubiera detenido el ahora estaría vivo..._

_No ha pasado ni una sola noche en que no piense en él. Pienso en el pasado. Que me abraza, me besa... Sirius¿por qué me abandonaste?_

_Tonks me quiere, lo sé, pero no puedo entregarle todo el amor que pertenece a otra persona... aunque esta no esté aquí._

_Para mí, ella es como una hermana, nada más. No me gusta darla falsas esperanzas, pero..._

_Sé que tengo que olvidar a Sirius, tengo que intentarlo..._

_No sé si podré. Mi corazón se rompió cuando Sirius pasó a través del velo._

_Me gustaría que fuese tan fácil como le pasó a Harry que, aunque perdió a su padrino, volvió a amar de nuevo, y con más intensidad._

_Pero a mi no me pasará. Mi amor es único y solo pertenece a mi fiel compañero._

_Ya no tengo a Dumbledore para que me ayude y me apoye._

_Ahora tengo que luchar solo. Totalmente solo._

_Snape nos traicionó y, muchas veces pienso en lo que Sirius le hubiera hecho por abandonarnos. En parte, no pienso nada sobre la conducta de Snape. Aunque nos ha traicionado me dejó un caldero lleno de la poción mata-lobos. _

_Estoy seguro de que Sirius me ayudaría a seguir haciendo la poción... pero no podrá._

_Por favor, vuelve. Si sigo así me moriré. Moriré de tristeza... y de dolor._

_Aunque lucharé. Sé que Sirius lo hubiera querido._

_Lucharé por ti, y si muero, moriré con la esperanza de que volveré a verte._

_Mi corazón tiene una esperanza remota de que estás vivo, donde está la separación entre la vida y la muerte._

_Vuelve... Sirius._

Remus. J. Lupin acabó de escribir en su diario y se desperezó. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Quería llorar, como tantas noches, por un amor perdido. Pero esta vez se aguantó.

Miró por la ventana. Se veía una vista preciosa de Hogwarts desde la habitación que había alquilado en Hosmeade.

Suspiró. Dos lágrimas cristalinas rodaron por sus mejillas y sus ojos dorados se nublaron.

Era injusto que la persona que más amaba en el mundo se le arrebataran de ese manera.

Primero fue James, su gran amigo, y Lily, su otra amiga del alma, y ahora Sirius.

Muchas veces la vida es injusta pero nunca lo había sido como aquella vez.

Remus oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se volvió. Lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración. No, no podía ser... Tenia que ser una alucinación. Pero era tan real...

- ¿Sirius...?

El moreno de pelo largo sonrió y se acercó lentamente al licántropo.

- Bueno¿esa es tu manera de saludar a viejos compañeros?

- Pero...¿cómo...?

- No se como. Solo sé que pensé en ti, me dirigí hacia una especie de puerta de luz y que estoy aquí.

- Sirius¿esto es real?- Remus se aguantó las ganas de llorar

- Tan real como esa lechuza de allí

El castaño sintió alegría, pero aun desconfiaba. Despegó los labios cuando vio que Sirius se le acercó pero no logró articular palabra porque el moreno le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Shhhh... no digas nada. No hay nada que temer. Soy yo en carne y hueso. Ya lo notas ¿no?

- Sirius, te he hechado tanto de menos... - otra vez las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos del castaño.

- No te preocupes Remus, ahora estoy aquí y nunca te volveré a abandonar.

Se abrazaron. Estuvieron mucho tiempo disfrutando ese momento y parecía que Lupin no quería soltar al moreno por miedo a que se desvaneciera y descubrir que todo eso no era más que un sueño.

Pero Sirius no se desvaneció. Siguió a su lado, abrazándole con ternura... y con amor.

Al final, Remus Lupin rompió a llorar en el hombro de Sirius y este le consoló con palabras dulces, susurrándoselas en el oído. El castaño se recuperó y se separó un poco de él.

- ¿Por que has venido tan tarde? Podías haber venido desde hace un año. He estado sufriendo tanto...

- Ese lugar es muy espantoso y no encontraba la salida. No se veía nada

- Harry se va a alegrar de que estés de nuevo a nuestro lado

- Estoy desando verle, pero ahora lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado

Remus le miró a los ojos y dijo con la voz cargada de emoción:

- Sirius, prometeme que nunca te volverás a ir. Prometémelo

Sirius le miró a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que tanto había echado en falta en aquel lugar de oscuridad y tristeza. Sonrió. Le acarició el pelo.

Remus también miró aquellos ojos gris-azulados que tanto amaba esperando una respuesta que no sabia si iba a ser la que esperaba.

Sirius apartó su mano del cabello de Remus, se inclinó y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

Remus se quedó sorprendido, pero respondió a ese beso con mucho amor.

- Remus, no puedo prometerte nada, porque no sé lo que pasará en estos tiempos de lucha y de poder. Pero sé que, pase lo que pase, el amor que siento por ti nunca cambiará. Y que lucharemos para que siempre podamos estar juntos en un mundo mejor.

- Gracias...

- ¿por qué?- Sirius se sorprendió

- Por volver a mi lado. Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver

- Pues ya estoy aquí, y no te desharás de mí muy fácilmente

Remus sonrió por primera vez en muchos días.

- Eso espero. Después de lo que ha ocurrido...

- ¿El que?

- ¿No te has enterado?

- Allí no se entera uno de nada. Recuerda que es como estar muerto

- Ha sido Snape...

- ¿qué ha hecho ese asqueroso de pelo grasiento¿No te habrá dejado de hacer la poción...?

- Claro que no. Es algo mucho peor...

Los ojos del castaño volvieron a llenársele de lagrimas. Sirius le abrazó y le volvió a besar con ternura.

- Cuéntamelo Remus

- Él a matado a Dumbledore

Sirius se quedo callado abrazando a Remus. Se imaginaba que Dumbledore moriría de viejo o peleando con Voldemort.

- No te preocupes, Snape recibirá mi venganza

- No quiero que te vuelvan a matar Sirius, así que ten cuidado- Remus dijo esto con una seriedad que dejó asombrado a Sirius

- No te preocupes, no haré nada precipitado

El licántropo sonrió y miró a los ojos al moreno. Este también sonrió y se besaron, dándose todo el amor que no pudieron darse antes.

- Te quiero Sirius.

- Y yo a ti, mi pequeño monstruito.

- Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas así- dijo Remus riendo

- Para que te des cuenta de que el pasado, nuestro pasado, lo podemos recuperar con tan solo unas palabras.

- ¿Cuáles?- preguntó Lupin curioso. Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa y los ojos se le iluminaron adquiriendo un brillo que hacia tiempo que Remus no veía. Un brillo de juventud, de esperanza.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

Remus sonrió con ganas y miró a Sirius con infinito amor.

Volvieron a abrazarse y se besaron, esta vez con más pasión, porque ambos sabían que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría aquel pasado feliz que vivieron, donde siempre estarían juntos.

FIN

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, yo no soy de escribir yaoi, tampoco me veo inspirada para eso, y hay que reconocer que no veo de pareja a Sirius y Remus no sé por que. (aunque son muy monos )**

**Aunque esto es una excepción. No sé que me paso ese día, pero vi el cuaderno y me puse a escribir. Luego he matizado más la historia.**

**Da igual, me gusta como me ha quedado. **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ya que es mi primera historia corta de yaoi.**

**También podéis dejarme reviews sobre esta historia, que no muerdo (bueno, si) y a la mágnum tengo que comprale balas, porque las ha gastado todas disparando a Lor (una loca obsesionada con Remus y con Ryuichi SakumaXD )(ya la conocéis XD)**

**Muchos besos:**

**KSan Potter Nakano Black Winchester Soma Zaoldyeck**

**o, mas abreviado:**

**KSan Potter Nakano**

**o, mucho mas:**

**KPNBWSZ**

**lo dejamos en: **

**KSan Potter**

**XD**


End file.
